To simplify the design and control of filling machines for the filling of bottles or similar containers with a liquid charge, it is known to combine two individual filling elements, each forming a processing position, into one multiple filling-element. In this situation, commonly, one part of the function elements necessary for the function of the multiple filling-element is provided separately for the individual filling elements, and a further part of the function elements is provided jointly for the individual filling elements of the multiple filling-element.